My Fair Ladies
My Fair Ladies is the fourth story in the Manchester Chronicles, following Kieran Hawthorne and Heather Prescott as they encounter drug dealer Felicia Silvermane, as well as working to please the women-oriented charity Friends in Need. Summary At Celeste's, Heather Prescott and Kieran Hawthorne have dinner and discuss the future use of their shared abilities. In addition to having some fun after stopping time the pair encounter Verity Knight, Kieran's ex-girlfriend, who is in Manchester with Larissa Penbrook of Interpol to help apprehend Felicia Silvermane. Kieran and Heather investigate Verity's activities and remain in a state of high alert, while in the meantime Felicia is more concerned with having fun with Isabella Winthrop, her staff and any random people Razor Blade collects for her. As the days go by Kieran is tasked by Sutcliff & Raynott with attending the annual Friends in Need ball as their representative. The organization is uneasy with having a man attend unless he has a date they consider to be to their standards, leading Kieran to again approaching Heather for help. Heather ultimately agrees, despite disliking the group. At a morning tea function, Kieran and Heather stop time and soon discover Felicia present. Further investigation leads to them discovering Verity and Larissa were kidnapped by Felicia, frozen by Type-7 and then given a Type-7 Chip. Able to unchip Verity, the trio makes a plan to arrange a sting for Felicia alongside the local police. Jeremy Atkinson is caught during the sting, Kieran and Heather also stopping time to avoid anyone being shot, but ultimately Felicia is able to successfully claim she was chipped as well and evade arrest. Celebrating despite the setbacks, Kieran and Heather stop time to fool around with Verity and Larissa. Appearing Kaya Scodelario 2.jpg|Heather Prescott (Kaya Scodelario)|link=Heather Prescott Colin O'Donoghue 3.jpg|Kieran Hawthorne (Colin O'Donoghue)|link=Kieran Hawthorne Natalia Siwiec 2.jpg|Halina Piontek (Natalia Siwiec)|link=Halina Piontek Erin Brady.jpg|Amanda Blackburn (Erin Brady)|link=Amanda Blackburn Clara Paget.jpg|Sandra Moncrieff (Clara Paget)|link=Sandra Moncrieff Charlotte le Bon 2.jpg|Nanette Girard (Charlotte le Bon)|link=Nanette Girard Felicity Jones.jpg|Verity Knight (Felicity Jones)|link=Verity Knight Sophia Myles.jpg|Larissa Penbrook (Sophia Myles)|link=Larissa Penbrook Emmanuelle Chriqui 3.jpg|Irina Popov (Emmanuelle Chriqui)|link=Irina Popov Elizabeth Bogush 3.jpg|Malina Kowalski (Elizabeth Bogush)|link=Malina Kowalski Karla Crome.png|Jane Okafor (Karla Crome)|link=Jane Okafor Gemma Atkinson 2.jpg|Eva Bingham (Gemma Atkinson)|link=Eva Bingham Billie Piper.jpg|Lori Jones (Billie Piper)|link=Lori Jones Emily Wickersham.jpg|Eleanor Cunningham (Emily Wickersham)|link=Eleanor Cunningham Martin Freeman.jpg|Nicholas Hallett (Martin Freeman)|link=Nicholas Hallett Suranne Jones 2.jpg|Gabriella O’Connor (Suranne Jones)|link=Gabriella O’Connor Amy Johnston 2.jpg|Penelope Sunderland (Amy Johnston)|link=Penelope Sunderland Natasha Leggero 2.png|Felicia Silvermane (Natasha Leggero)|link=Felicia Silvermane Isabel Lucas.jpg|Fiona Carter (Isabel Lucas)|link=Fiona Carter Anna Kooiman.jpg|Brittany Jenkins (Anna Kooiman)|link=Brittany Jenkins Devon Aoki.jpg|Razor Blade (Devon Aoki)|link=Razor Blade Rebecca Ferguson 5.png|Elizabeth Moncrieff (Rebecca Ferguson)|link=Elizabeth Moncrieff Desi Lydic 2.jpg|Marianne Atkinson (Desi Lydic)|link=Marianne Atkinson Marina Benedict 10.jpeg|Catherine Moncrieff (Marina Benedict)|link=Catherine Moncrieff Jane Leeves.jpg|Susan Harrington (Jane Leeves)|link=Susan Harrington Galadriel Stineman 2.jpg|Hannah Rothstein (Galadriel Stineman)|link=Hannah Rothstein Rachel Nichols 4.jpg|Ruby Edison (Rachel Nichols)|link=Ruby Edison Sienna Miller 3.jpg|Lily Gardner (Sienna Miller)|link=Lily Gardner Lauren Cohan.jpg|Isabella Winthrop (Lauren Cohan)|link=Isabella Winthrop Jedediah Bila 3.png|Rosina Sabbatini (Jedediah Bila)|link=Rosina Sabbatini Jenna Coleman.jpg|Trisha Layton (Jenna Louise Coleman)|link=Trisha Layton Daisy Keeping 2.jpg|Vanessa Stewart (Daisy Keeping)|link=Vanessa Stewart Kate Maberly 2.jpg|Gemma Phillips (Kate Maberly)|link=Gemma Phillips Kelly Reilly 2.jpg|Sharon Wilcox (Kelly Reilly)|link=Sharon Wilcox Wei Tang.jpg|Caroline Liu (Wei Tang)|link=Caroline Liu Miranda Raison 2.jpg|Leanne Bradley (Miranda Raison)|link=Leanne Bradley Tiya Sircar.jpg|Naisha Johar (Tiya Sircar)|link=Naisha Johar Laura Donnelly.jpg|Donna Brock (Laura Donnelly)|link=Donna Brock Lisa Dwan 2.jpeg|Nicola Bennett (Lisa Dwan)|link=Nicola Bennett Katherine Jenkins.jpg|Karen Wilkins (Katherine Jenkins)|link=Karen Wilkins Holly Willoughby 2.jpg|Rachel Williams (Holly Willoughby)|link=Rachel Williams Laura Breckenridge.jpg|Michelle Burgess (Laura Breckenridge)|link=Michelle Burgess Karlee Eldridge 2.jpeg|Stephanie Townsend (Karlee Eldridge)|link=Stephanie Townsend Oona Chaplin 2.jpg|Nonah Highfield (Oona Chaplin)|link=Nonah Highfield Eleanor Matsuura 2.jpg|Florence Hayashi Police Sergeant|link=Florence Hayashi Toby Kebbell 2.jpg|Thomas Ryan (Toby Kebbell)|link=Thomas Ryan Kristeen O'Sullivan 2.jpg|Maureen MacCoinnich (Kristeen O'Sullivan)|link=Maureen MacCoinnich Maxwell Caulfield.jpg|Jeremy Atkinson (Maxwell Caulfield)|link=Jeremy Atkinson Amy Hoggart.jpg|Connie Cobb (Amy Hoggart)|link=Connie Cobb Rebecca Hazlewood 2.jpg|Tracey Patel (Rebecca Hazlewood)|link=Tracey Patel Category:Stories Category:Manchester Chronicles